


向日葵

by Mollywilkin



Category: Arashi (Band), Matsumoto Jun - Fandom, 年下 - Fandom, 松本润 - Fandom, 松本潤 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mollywilkin/pseuds/Mollywilkin
Summary: 年下幼儿园老师松本润和单亲妈妈的故事
Kudos: 2





	向日葵

尽管提前和园长说了，贝拉从急诊下班冒雨赶到幼儿园也已经很晚了。和预想的不同，不大的教室里在黑夜里发着暖融融的光。听见敲门的声音，刚刚给小男孩做完点心还穿着小熊围裙的年轻男子打开了门。

“是安藤桑嘛？”

对面的男子留着有点长的卷卷的头发，浓颜的脸上带着大大的笑容。

“妈妈！”贝拉还没来得及回答，就看到自家儿子飞奔过来，一下扑到自己怀里。

“松本老师刚刚给我做了小熊形状的pancake！还有草莓，特别好吃！”自家儿子眨巴眨巴大眼睛，回身拉住了男子的手。

“谢谢老师帮忙照顾贝壳酱。”见到孩子仿佛洗去一身疲倦的贝拉摸了摸孩子的头，抬头看见松本老师一脸温柔的笑着。

“安藤桑是附近医院的急救医生嘛，园长和我提起过。”抱着孩子的贝拉和年轻的幼儿园老师一起走在回家的路上，渐渐安静下来的贝壳酱趴在妈妈的肩上睡着了。

“是呢，每次一上班就是12小时，所以只能把孩子送到幼儿园里拜托老师们帮忙照顾。”贝拉有点内疚的咬了咬嘴唇：“虽然有点对不起贝壳酱，但是患者的生命最重要。其他的也只能往后排了。”

“安藤桑放心吧”年轻老师执意要把母子两人送到家门口：“我们会好好照顾贝壳酱等你回来的。”

自从姐姐出嫁之后，松本润就从东京都内回到了这个也不算太偏僻的市区，做幼儿园老师的同时照顾身体不太好的母亲。贝壳酱是最近才来到自己班上的。即使没有园长的特别叮嘱，松本润也很喜欢这个热情开朗的孩子，特别是他开心的把自己做的pancake吃的干干净净，还把一点奶油蹭在脸上的时候。拿热毛巾给小花猫擦干净脸，他就一头扑进自己怀里要老师抱抱。

来接贝壳酱的高挑女人带着几分疲惫，但是笑起来和孩子一样有一双新月型的眼睛。她的头发扎了马尾，既干练又不失温柔。刚刚下班还穿着医院的制服，却也难掩成熟优美的身材。打开门有一瞬间晃神的松本润，被从身后飞扑出来的贝壳酱打断了思维……

和前夫和平分手，搬到这个不大的市里已经有段时间了。当初所有人都说自己不可能一边做急诊科医生一边带大孩子，连自己的父母都不支持自己的决定。好在贝壳酱去了个很好的幼儿园，即使自己上手术也不用担心孩子没人照顾。平时根本顾不上给孩子做好吃的，也不能带他出去玩，贝拉内心其实是有些内疚的。但是现在有做饭超好吃的松本老师和其他老师的呵护，贝壳酱已经明显比当初圆润了一圈，也长高了不少。

想到松本老师，趁着午饭时间出来晒太阳的贝拉脸上浮现一抹不自觉的微笑。之前休息日，为了感谢他一直的照顾，贝拉准备请住的不远的他来家里吃饭。结果一个电话把她叫回医院，给出了车祸的伤者动手术。

“贝拉安心去吧！我来给贝壳酱做午饭。”樱花树下的那个年轻男子带着向日葵一样明媚的笑容，接过自己手里的菜：“患者的生命最重要。”


End file.
